Visit Soon
by lovi-don't
Summary: a cliché 'childhood promise' between Alfred and Lovino
1. Promise?

**AN: _ahh, i'm still new to this whole 'fanfiction' thing haha_**

 **A small story that was inspired by a song that i was listening to, i highly doubt that i'll finish it though.. i still have another story that i have to work on sooo yeah. I'll probably come back to this when i have time, or when i fell like it. which ever comes first! so yeah, enjoy!**

 **characters belong to Hideki Himyari**

* * *

"..I-i'm moving away soon.."

 _"...oh."_

the boys sat like that for awhile, neither knowing what to say next.

It was really unexpected, for Al to just come out with news like that. Usually Lovino would overreact and get upset, but today was different. He was getting older and learned that tantrums never really solved any problems. They just made them worse.

 _"Uhm, when are you leaving?"_

"Oh..well, mom says sometime this week..probably two days from now..maybe even tomorrow.."

Alfred didn't get it.

Why'd they have to move so soon? After he finally made friends with Lovino too! It had token him _forever_ to finally get Lovino to agree to be friends with him. Ever since the first day they met, he's been trying his hardest to get Lovino to _at least_ tolerate him. _He didn't know why, but there was something about Lovino that Alfred couldn't help but admire_

But even after all that work, after all the one sided conversations, the stupid jokes, the play dates, the sleep overs, after all the work he put into getting Lovino to like him, it was like it was all for nothing.

 _"Are you..are you going to come visit..maybe?"_

"Uhm.."

Alfred didn't know what to say to him. most likely he wouldn't.

His dad's brother was having financial issues, and Al's dad was the only one who could help him out,which meant he has to go back to Brittan which was like, half way across the world!

well not really, but to Alfred it was!

 _"A-al..?_

He didn't want to upset Lovino but he had to say something! He didn't want to lie to him, and he didn't want to tell him the truth either. What was he supposed to do?

 **tell the truth**

 **or lie?**

"Of course I'm going to visit! What do you take me for Lovino? Have a little more faith in me, yeah? I am your best friend after all!"

Alfred hated goodbyes

"We'll stick together.."

Alfred his fist out to Lovino hoping he would remember they're little saying

Lovino smiled and held out his fist, bumping it to Alfred's

 _"Forever, and ever.."_

Alfred really hated goodbyes


	2. I Promise!

**AN/N: ahhh, i actually made a second chapter, surprising huh?**

 **Well, I really like this story so I might just finish it. Though i don't promise that it'll be good. I'm more of a drawing type of person, then a writer after all** **.**

 **But yes, I have continued this, and all I have to do now is find out how to start off the next chapter. Should I start with dialogue like i usually do? Who knows. Well whatever. Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Characters** **belong to H** **ideki Himyari**

 ** _oh, and the song that inspired me to write this was 'Two Stars' the Soraru and Lon version._**

 ** _enjoy!_**

* * *

"Alfred, Honey! Are you done packing!? The movers are ready to go!"

"I'm coming mom! Just give me a sec and I'll be right down!"

"Don't take to long! We have to be at the airport by sundown!"

"Okay!"

Alfred was getting the last of his portable possessions form his now empty used-to-be bedroom.

 _So many memories were made in this room._

Like the time his cousin Mathew came over for the first time. He was home sick and wouldn't stop crying, so they stayed up all night playing _Monopoly_ and _Go Fish_ until they both fell asleep...

Or the time Ivan came over and used his room as a hiding spot for his big sister Irina, because he made his little sister Natalya cry, refusing to play house with her, and he was afraid Irina was going to kill him for making his sister cry _(In the end he just got scolded)._

Oh! Or the time his friend Davie and him picked a bunch of blue flowers _(what were they called again?)_ from the meadow near their school, and threw them all around his room pretending to be in some sort of upbeat and silly t.v. show called _**'Playing with Al and Davi!'**_

And the time Lovino came over for the first time...

Ah, how could he forget such a day like that?

 _"ALFRED, ARE YOU OKAY UP THERE!?"_

"HUH? O-OH YEAH, SORRY!"

Alfred quickly grabbed his backpack from off the carpeted floor and took one more look around his empty room before heading out the door and downstairs to his awaiting mother.

"What on earth took you so long?"

"..I was thinking about all the memories I made in that room..."

His mother saw the sad look in his eyes. She hated seeing him like that. It wasn't like him to get emotional over something as small as moving..

"Oh Alfred...sweetie, you know why we're moving, right?"

"Because uncle Alistair can't be trusted with money?"

"Heh, yes, that is one reason. But over all, we're doing this for _you_."

"For _me_? I never asked to move though!"

Alfred's mom sighed and walked out the front door, taking one more look back at their used to be home.

"..Alfred, you probably wont understand this, but really, we're doing this all for you-"

Alfred was about to speak up but his mother held up her hand in a _'be-quiet-i'm-not-done-talking'_ fashion and sighed.

" _I know-I know_ , you didn't ask for this, but Al, think about all the possibilities you could have back in Britain. Here, in this small town, you can't really do anything. You need a place where you can expand you thoughts! Back in Britain, you were such a good child. An A+ student, always doing so well. You had such a bright future ahead of you. But here.."

She took a pause and ran a hand through her short blond hair, then placed a hand on Alfred's cheek, smiling down at him. _She looked really tired.._

"Here...you never really had anything going for you. I know you like it here, hell, I know you _love_ it here! And I do to, but we need you to bring out your full potential again. We wont be here forever sweetie. We need you to be able to take care of your self Al. Do you understand?"

Alfred looked at his mother, the sky staring into the ocean. He leaned into his mothers touch and smiled.

"Yeah, I get it. No need to stress your self out because of me ma."

She giggled and gave him a kiss on his forehead, making sure to push his bags out of the way.

"Glad you get it champ. Now come on, let's go look for your father so we can hurry up and go before we miss our flight, yeah?

"Yeah!"

Alfred was still sad though. He _really_ didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay and keep going to school here. He wanted to stay and hang out with his friends more. He wanted to stay and hang out with Lovino more...Lovino...

"I forgot to say bye to Lovino..."

"Oh. Did you? Well why not tell him now? He heading this way anyway."

"H-he's wha-"

 _ **"ALFRED!"**_

He turned around to see an out of breath figure running towards him at an extremely fast pace.

"Lovino?"

 _ **"A-ALFRED!"**_

"Lov-"

Before he could finish, Lovino tackled him to the ground pinning his hands on each side of his head.

"L-Lovino _wha_ -"

 ** _"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME SAY BYE?"_**

"W-what?"

 _ **"I WAS WAITING BY THAT STUPID TREE BY THE LAKE FOR YOU, LIKE YOU TOLD ME TO, WAITING FOR YOU TO SHOW YOUR STUPID FACE BUT YOU NEVER FUCKING CAME!"**_

"W-WHEN DID I SAY THAT!?"

 _ **"YESTERDAY YOU IDIOT!"**_

"I DON'T REMEMBER SAYING ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"

 _ **"OF COURSE YOU DON'T BECAUSE YOUR A HUGE IDIOT!"**_

Alfred didn't remember telling Lovino anything like that! Honest! Or at least, he was pretty sure he didn't...

"W-WAIT! TIME OUT! _what exactly did i tell you?_ "

 _"You said something about a 'good-bye' gift or some shit like that, hell, I don't know!"_

Goodbye gift? what on earth is he...

 **"OH! OH MY GOD! I REMEMBER! WOW, I'M STUPID!** Hey, could you get off me for a second, please?"

Lovino started at the boy beneath him, out of breath and irritated a bit because his best friend was a fucking idiot, but got up none the less _(only because he was tired of sitting on-top of him, not because Al had asked him so nicely, nope, totally not the reason why)_

Alfred got up from the ground and dusted himself off and started heading in the direction of his mother.

"Stay here!"

 _"You better not be thinking about ditching me here dammit"_

"No, no! _never!_ "

Alfred ran over to his mom, who was talking to one of the movers, and asked if she could open up the car trunk for him.

He soon returned to Lovino's side with a smile plastered onto his face.

Really how could he forget!?

"Here! From me to you~!"

Lovino stared at the box that was being held in front of him

 _"...what is it?"_

"Open it to find out!"

 _"I swear to god, Alfred F Jones, if a rabid raccoon jumps from out of that box, so help me **god** i will claw your eyes out."_

"That was one time Lovi-bro. Once"

 _"Twice dammit. I have the scars to prove it you asshole."_

Lovino took the box form Alfred's hands and rested it on the ground. He looked at it a little wearily, scared of what might be inside... He was serious about the raccoon thing, too, so Alfred better hope it wasn't a fucking...

 _"...Jacket?"_

"Nope! It's a _Bomber_ Jacket!"

 _"What's the difference? Why are you giving me some old, worn out, dusty, ugly looking military jacket?"_

" _Because_ , I want you to have something to remember me by when I leave! W-when i come back, of course, I'll want to see if you still remember me. So I want you to keep this, to ensure that you wont forget about me."

Lovino stared at Alfred and then at the jacket, then back at Alfred.

 _"...Why a jacket though? What am i supposed to do with it? Hang it on a hanger in my closet, or something?"_

Alfred smiled and took the jacket form Lovino's hands and draped it around his shoulders

"Uhm, you could wear it, if you want. I'd appreciate it, if you did..."

Lovino hummed and pulled his arm though the sleeve holes to see how big it was.

 _It was too big._

It almost hit the floor when it was on him. The sleeves were to long and it smelled like greasy American's

But he liked it for some reason... it was comforting.

 _"...So you promise that you'll come back? Like, you **promise** promise? You wont forget?"_

Alfred felt his stomach knot up when Lovino said that. It was in such a sad tone, Lovino never really talked in that type of tone before. Not with him anyway.

"O-of course I will! Honestly dude, you have to have some faith in m-."  
 _"Shut up and turn around."_

A little shocked at that, Alfred turned around carefully, afraid that Lovino might head butt him or something.

He heard shuffling and then felt Lovino's hands behind him. Trying to tie something, it seemed. Lovino let go, and Alfred felt a cold piece of metal hit the back of his neck.

"...Your giving me your cross?"  
 _"No, I'm giving you my **grandpa's** cross. Why the hell would I give you anything that was mine?"_

Alfred was thrown off a bit because Lovino was very protective of this cross.

His grandfather gave it to him before he passed away leaving Lovino and his two younger brothers to live alone with their aunt. He never let anyone touch it. Not his brothers, not his cousin's, not even his aunt, as kind and caring as she was, it seemed as if he didn't trust _anyone_ with it.

 _so why Alfred?_

 _"Believe it or not bastard, I don't want you to forget me either...s-so I want you to keep that until we see each other again, capisce?"_

Alfred nodded his head

 _"I mean it! I'm not joking Al, I'm being serious. **Don't** lose that cross. Or else I'll never **ever** forgive you! Promise?"_

"P-promise! Yes! i promise! I really do!"

He didn't know why, or when, but he had started to cry.

 _"H-hey! What are you crying for dammit! It's just jewelry!"_

"Yes, but it's _your_ jewelry! You trust me with something like this! This is like your most prized possession! And you trust me with it Lovino. _Me!_ Of all the people you could've trusted with this, you choose me.. it means a lot to me!"

 _"Don't cry dammit becau-because if you start crying, I'm going to start crying! Stop it already!"_

But he couldn't! He was so happy! Lovino trusted him! He really did! This proves that they were so close!

That was his best friend and now he was losing him...

He'd never see Lovino again..

 _He'd never see his best friend again_

He started to cry some more

He was sobbing at this point

 _Alfred really hated goodbyes_

Soon, Alfred was called over by his mom.

 _It was time to go._

He had already said goodbye to his friends multiple times before hand, and even had a mini crying session with Lovino, but it still wasn't enough

He felt home sick. As soon as he stepped into that car he felt like crying again. He didn't want to leave, He wanted to stay. He wanted to stay here. He didn't want to go! Dammit he wanted to stay!

 _"H-hey bastard"_

He turned in his seat to see Lovino tapping at his car window. He asked his mom to roll it down for him.

"Y-yeah?"

He looked sad. _He hated when Lovino looked sad._

 _"Promise me. On-one more time. Promise me"_

Lovino held out his pinkie for Alfred to hold

 _"Pinkie swear?"_

"...Yeah"

Alfred intertwined his pinkie with Lovino's, a teary smile pasted onto his face

"Pinkie swear!"

Lovino watched as Alfred's car drove away from him and Al's used-to-be home, leaving Lovino by himself, crying tears he was to afraid to shed in front of Alfred.

 _"Please don't forget abut me Al.."_


	3. You Promised!

_**A/N: Hello! I am back with the next chapter of this story! It's weird to me, I update the stories that no one seems to read, hehe.**_

 _ **(( I should really update the other story..))**_

 _ **ah- but anyway! This one is short, Very short actually. It's in Al's P.O.V. form one of his dreams/nightmares that keep occurring for some unknown reasons... i think we should all know why he's having these dreams/ nightmares though..**_

 _ **I'm trying to decide whether I should keep this all strictly Al's P.O.V. or if I should make this both Alfred and Lovino..We'll see what happens along the way! ((btw Thank you ItalianSkunk for helping me figure out how to start this chapter!))**_

 _ **I'm sorry if it's not up to your standards, I tried I really did (( Maybe I should stick to drawing ;;)) I have a habit of making things short, and straight to the point. Not really sure how this will end, or if I'll ever even finish it, But, I'll try to come up with something..**_

 _ **Characters are not mine, they belong to H**_ ** _idekaz Himaruya_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Are you..are you going to come visit..maybe?_

 _Forever, and ever.._

 _ **ALFRED!**_

 _...a 'good-bye' gift or some shit.._

 _...Jacket?_

 _..I don't want you to forget me either..._

 _I mean it!_

 _...on-one more time..._

 _Pinkie swear?_

 _Please don't forget about me Al.._

 _You Promised...You promised me.._

Uuugh. That dream again..

That dream about the crying kid, saying these things with such a sad look on his face.

 _It's so annoying._

I've been having this stupid dream for as long as I can remember, the same exact thing happening in each of them.

I'm a kid again, standing in this room.

It's empty, like someone just moved out. The prints of a bed that once stood there are still imprinted into the carpet, some boxes are still scattered here and there, the window's are open and you can hear the faint sound of birds chirping outside.

It's a nice feeling.

Then it starts, The images, I mean. Little video clips start playing on the boxes scattered around the room.

One show's two little boy's, _probably_ _toddler's_ , asleep on the bed that once stood in this room surrounded by board game pieces and play money.

Another show's a young girl, _she looks to be somewhere in middle school_ , scolding a boy, _perhaps somewhere between 3rd or maybe 4th grade_ , that's hiding under the same bed while the same boy from the first clip _(except a little older)_ stands and watches from the doorway holding the hand of a crying little girl, _preschool maybe?_

I turn my head to see a different box showing a clip of another pair of boys, _it looks like...4th grade..?_ , throwing a bunch of blue flowers all around the room shouting all sorts of things like _**'STOP THERE EVIL DO-ER'**_ or _**'WATCH THIS, I'M GOING TO LAND ON MY FEET, LIKE A CAT!'**_ or _**'HELP ME CLEAN THIS UP BEFORE MY MOM YELLS AT US!'**_

And then that clip.

 _That damn clip._

The clip that somehow always manages to surpass all the others

 _Promise me.._

It's not even anything special. It's just two boy's sitting on the bed that once stood in here. One of them has the biggest, most brightest smile on his face while the other is just staring at his feet rocking back and forth on the edge of the bed. He looks embarrassed.

They just sit there, one of the boys will strike up small talk, then they'll go back to just..

 _sitting there._

But for some reason the boy, the one that was in all of the other clips, seems so happy, like he just won a million dollars. He wont stop smiling, He wont stop sneaking a few glances of the other boy, He wont stop being _so happy._

 **I don't get him**

He confuses me so much, but i can't help but feel like I know him. Like I know what it feels like to be that happy, like I felt all of these feelings, like I _lived_ through all these clips.

All these clips..

Clips..

 **Memories..?**

 _I mean it!_

The room starts to get all fuzzy and blurry a-and...glitch-y..? Everything starts melting. The walls, the boxes, th-the floo-

AH-There he is again! That boy! The one who was crying...was he the boy from the clip? The shy one? What's wrong with him now..

 _A-al...?_

What's the matter? Why are you crying? A-are you hurt somewhere? Do you need medical attention?

 _Alfred._ _.._

Yes? Do I know you from somewhere? Are you lost or something? Please answer me, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong-

He lift's his face from his hands and my heart breaks a little at the sight, _I feel like it's not natural for him to cry this much..._

 _You Promised...You promised me.._

 _You Promised Alfred_

 _You said you wouldn't forget me_

Ah.

I feel shitty..


End file.
